False Love
by Cakie-Chan
Summary: Due to some blackmailing and stuff, Natsu and Lucy are in a "Fake Relationship" for a month. Easy right? But for some reason the "couple" hate each other from the bottom of their hearts...Or do they?
1. Mess

**Note: *~Found The Idea From A Manga~***

***~Chapter 1~***

* * *

Lucy walked towards the door and wore her shoes, "I'm leaving for school!" She yelled to let her mother know that she's going to school.

"Come back safely!" Her mother replied. She closed the door and ran towards her destination...No She wasn't late like those cliché first chapter shojo mangas, She reached the place and saw Levy near a pole and was checking her watch, I walked towards her, "I'm so sorry! I got side tracked" Lucy said, Catching her breath.

"I won't fall for that again, Lu-Chan...You overslept again, Didn't ya?" She asked, Eyeing suspiciously at Lucy.

"Sorry for being a study-holic..." Replied Lucy while yawning.

"Study-Holic and a All-nighter" Corrected Levy while walking ahead of Lucy, She shrugged and walked beside Levy.

"Second year of college is gonna be so fun~ Under the hot scorch'in sun~ While eat'in a bun~ And hair comes undone~" Levy sang while somersaulting on the foot path.

"Levy-Chan...Are you drunk or something?" Lucy asked while giggling.

"Nope! Just excited" Said Levy, They reached their college, "Don't you think our college's name is a little too girly?" Lucy asked, While pointing at the board, Which had written, **"Fairy Tail High"**, The only school in the city.

"Lol, Lu-Chan, You've complained the name for the 109th time the previous year" Said Levy while laughing.

"Make it 110th" Lucy snaped, Before Levy could respond, Lucy yelled, "THE COLLEGE'S NAME IS SO GIRLY" I looked around and saw students nodding in agreement, Erza walked towards them, "Quick way to get popular" She said and pulled Lucy and Levy in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" Erza yelled while crying, She then released them from her oh so tight grasp.

"Had fun at your grandma's place?" Asked Levy, While raising a brow.

"No! Don't remind me of that place" Erza said, She then sits on the ground and covers her ears while crying.

"No internet connection?" Lucy asked, Erza's tears increased...If she cries like that for another 10 minutes, The college would be flooded!

"We'll take that as a yes" Levy said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Lucy yelled, While consoling Erza, Levy had an idea, "Are you sure we're the only people you missed~?" Asked Levy with a teasing tone.

"Ah~ I know where this is going~" Lucy chimed in, Erza's face turns scarlet.

"J-E-L-L-A-L F-E-R-N-A-N-D-E-S!" Levy and Lucy addressed, "DON'T YELL HIS NAME SO CASUALLY!" Yelled Erza, Before she could punch both of the girls, They both ran inside the college, Trying to reach their class while giggling and laughing. They reached the classroom and sat on the seats, Lucy took the seat besides the window. Behind her seat was Lisanna's and on her right was Levy.

"Sadly, Erza is in the third year..." Bawled Lucy, Hitting her head on the table repeatedly.

"She can't have lunch with us too, Because she's the president" Added Levy. The next they heard was wolf whistling, Both turned and smiled widely. Gray and Juvia came inside while holding hands, Both blushing.

"Atta girl, Juvia!" Cana yelled.

"A real man always comes inside the class while holding his girlfriend's hand!" Complimented Elfman whilst crying "Manly Tears", Lucy and Levy wave at Juvia. She comes running towards them in full speed and tackles them to the ground, "Waah! Juvia missed you guys!" Juvia cried.

"We missed you too" Both girls replied.

"EVERYBODY TO YOUR SEATS!" Yelled Makarov, Our home room teacher, They all sat down.

"Ahem, We have a new transfer student" He said, A boy walks near the teacher, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, 18 and single. Next heir to the Edolas Flight Agencies" Natsu smoothly said while smirking.

"Kya! He's even cuter up close" Said a random girl in class.

"Hot~" Squealed the girls who were watching Natsu from the window.

"Sir! Natsu is attracting girls into our class!" Complained Levy.

"Sit wherever you want, I'm too old for this" Said Makarov with a sigh, Natsu walked towards Ultear, "Hey, Can you sit some where else?" He asked, Ultear's eyes went sparkly and left her seat which was now Natsu's, Lucy felt self conscious.

_'This is the freak'in first time, I'm sitting in front of a guy! A playboy no less!' _Thought Lucy, While crying anime tears.

**~Break~**

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Asked Levy, Lucy sat there frozen.

"I-I-Is...h-he g-gone? Uttered Lucy.

"Yeah! He went towards the cafeteria with all of the girls in our class! Except us" Said Levy, Who was standing with Gray and Juvia.

"Levy! Weren't you going to the cheer leading tryouts?" Yelled Juvia.

"Oh yeah! But the captain Minerva won't let me in! She's picky and cold-hearted!" Pouted Levy, While folding her arms around her waist.

"You''ll definitely enter! You've been practicing since 2nd grade" Complimented Lucy, Hoping that, This would cheer up her blunette friend, This worked and Levy gave me a huge smile. Levy stood up with determination, "Yosh! I'm going! WISH ME LUCK!" Yelled Levy, Running out of the class room.

**~Gym~**

"Everybody who's present in the gym have no cheer leading talent!" Yelled Minerva, Everybody glared at Minerva but couldn't argue with her, Because she was the principal's daughter.

_'Principal Mavis is so nice yet her daughter is such a spoiled brat and a bitch!' _Thought Bisca while consoling another girl.

"Yukino! Get me a glass of water on the double!" Yelled Minerva, Throwing the plastic glass at her, Levy who was standing in the entrance witnessed the ill-treatment of Minerva. And the worst part Levy didn't know that Minerva was the principal's daughter.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME TELLING GIRLS THAT THEY HAVE NO TALENT?! BITCHES LIKE YOU SHOULD DISAPPEAR! They may have worked hard to be selected! STOP BEING AN ASS TO THEM! YOU WEIRD EYE-BROW GIRL!" Yelled Levy, But covers her mouth. Every girl in the room was shocked especially Minerva, She walked towards Levy.

"Who do you think you are?" Asked Minerva with a evil smirk.

"L-Levy Mcgarden" Stuttered Levy.

"Oh! You were here for the tryouts! But your too short to be in the cheer leading squad" Replied Minerva, Her tone was cold.

"No fair!" Shouted Levy, Then punched Minerva, She fell backwards.

"H-How dare you! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH THE PRINCIPAL'S DAUGHTER, YOU FREAK!" Yelled Minerva whilst rubbing her cheeks.

"W-What?" Levy had now become numb...She will get expelled for sure...

"Please, Minerva-san! Don't expel Levy! I'm begging you" Said Yukino while crying. "No, I won't expel her, I'll do something worse" Replied Minerva while smirking and leaving the gym, The girls rushed to Levy's side.

"Levy-Chan! Are you fine?" Asked Bisca.

"Y-Yeah" Replied Levy.

"What will she do?" Asked Yukino.

"Please everyone in here! Don't tell Lu-Chan and the others about this! I don't wanna drag her into this" Levy said, Bowing down.

"B-But"

"Lu-Chan, Juvia, Erza and Gray have always helped me since I was little, I don't want to burden them again" Said Levy, Clenching her skirt.

"We understand" Said Bisca.

**~End Of College~**

"Where is Levy-Chan? She was supposed to leave with me!" Yelled Lucy, Stomping her feet.

"O-Oh, Levy left earlier" Said Bisca.

"Ah! Thanks!" Said Lucy.

"Bye!" Yelled Bisca, Then went away.

_Levy-Chan is acting strange..._


	2. Condition

**False Love!**

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

Levy lay on her bed, Observing the ceiling. Her phone vibrated.

**7 calls from Lucy.**

**18 messages from Lucy.**

She randomly selected a message.

"Levy-Chan! What happened? Please tell me!"

~Lucy.

Levy gives a small smile, She's so glad that some one is actually worried for her. She typed a reply,

"I'm in deep shit, Lu-Chan...Help me" Levy sighed and deleted her reply. "Like that would happen" She whispered. Her phone vibrated again.

**3 messages from Juvia.**

**2 messages from Gray.**

**"**Guys..." Smiled Levy.

**1 message from "Unknown"**

"Unknown?" Levy asked herself, Opening the message,

"Water gets evaporated, No?"

~Minerva.

"W-Who gave her my number?! And what does she mean by that?!" Asked Levy, Throwing her mobile at her couch.

"I wish...She would just disappear!" Yelled Levy, Her eyes filled with tears.

~Next Day~

Lucy walks towards her school, She then finds Levy walking too.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, Running towards her.

"Are you fine? What happened?" Worriedly asked Lucy.

"Nothing happened, I'm not feeling well..." Lied Levy.

"Did you get into the cheer leading club?" Asked Lucy.

"W-Wah?...O-Oh yeah! I aced it, Today's the first day for training" Lied Levy with a fake smile.

"That's amazing! Levy-Chan! Congrats" Yelled Lucy, Hugging her friend. They both walked towards their class, Levy feeling guilt for lying to her best friend, Both of them sat down. Juvia came inside the class looking pretty pissed, And Gray followed behind her. "Juvia! Listen! It was a big misunderstanding!" Yelled Gray. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of your damn excuses!" Juvia yelled back. Gray held her wrist, "I'm telling you! It's not my fault!" Said Gray.

"Why should I believe you?! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A LADIES MAN!" Yelled Juvia. Ouch, That's gotta hurt!, Juvia sat on her seat leaving a shocked Gray standing there wide-mouthed.

_'Water gets evaporated...' _Levy thought, Remembering what Minerva sent her. _'She's trying to hurt my friends!' _Thought Levy, She quickly walked towards Juvia's seat, "Juvia, Please! Forgive Gray! Just this once" Begged Levy. "Sorry Levy, But that guy is a cheat and a two-timer!" Juvia replied back, Glaring at Gray.

"What happened?" Said Lucy, Pulling her chair near Juvia's.

"I-I was walking down the school's hallways...Then I saw that F-Flare w-was o-on t-top of G-Gray!" Yelled Juvia, Almost every one in the class heard her.

"GRAY! YOU'RE THE WORST!"

"GO DIE!"

"TWO-TIMER!"

"A MAN DOESN'T GET PINNED BY A GIRL! IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Yelled Elfman.

"Elfman..." Said Evergreen in a very cold voice.

"AND DOING THAT, WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Added Elfman.

"Why would Flare do that? I know she's been mean in the past! But she has changed" Said Lucy defending Flare, Levy storms out of the class, She typed a message.

"Why are you doing this?!"

~Levy.

She sent the message to Minerva. The reply came, "You insulted me! You will pay! Come to the rooftop after school"

~Minerva.

~After School~

Lucy insisted Levy to leave the school with her and Juvia, But Levy refused. When Lucy left with Juvia, Levy made her way inside the school, Towards the rooftop. She opened the door, Revealing Minerva standing there while smirking.

"I knew you would come" Minerva sneered.

"What do you want?!" Levy yelled.

"Nothing much...Your parents are poor, This school is free! But if you get expelled, What will you do?" Asked Minerva in a teasing tone.

"PRINCIPAL MAVIS WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Levy replied back.

"Mom went to Russia, So yeah! I'm in charge" Said Minerva, Levy's life was over...

**~Next Day~**

Lucy went inside the class, But Levy wasn't there, _'Levy-Chan is never late!' _Thought Lucy, The class started. After 20 minutes of lame "Physics Stuff", The class door was opened by Levy. She was covered with bruises and cuts. Everybody were shocked, Lucy heard snickering from the back and turned to see Minerva smirking. Levy sat alone in the corner. The class was over, Lucy, Juvia and Gray rushed towards Levy.

"Levy-Chan! W-what happened?" Asked Lucy.

"I-I fell from the stairs" Levy lied.

"I hope you get better, I'm going to the tennis club! Bye" Juvia said, She walked out of the class.

"Juvia...Can I walk you to the class?" Asked Gray, He was answered by a bone-breaking punch by Juvia.

"Do not **talk **with me" Juvia yelled, Storming towards her club.

"Levy, Are you sure that you fell from the stairs?" Asked Lucy suspiciously, Dropping the "-Chan" from Levy. This meant that Lucy is **dead **serious.

"Y-Yeah! I gotta go...Cheer-leading practice" Replied Levy, Walking out of the class.

_'What the hell, Am I doing?! Lucy will get more suspicious...' _Levy thought, She turned.

"Let's walk home together, 'Kay?!" Levy yelled, Lucy's lips formed a huge smile, "Sure!" She yelled back, Levy the left, Someone tripped and accidentally threw juice on Lucy's clothes, She let out a long girly shriek. Lucy turned around to see the "Culprit", And beat the living daylights out of him or her...To Lucy's surprise, It was a girl who was laying on the ground, She had light brown hair.

"E-Elie! A-Are you fine?!" Lucy asked, Rushing towards her. Elie gets up, "I'm so sorry, Lucy-chan! I'm such a stupid klutz" Said Elie.

"Hey! No need to cry...It's alright, I'll go clean my skirt. See you around." Lucy said, Running towards the girl's bathroom. After 12 whole minutes, Lucy's skirt was stain free!

Lucy was busy brushing her golden locks, Then she heard sobbing. In curiosity, Lucy went towards the voice and saw Flare crying.

"Flare?" Lucy asked, Flare looked up, "B-Blondie?" She said whilst trembling.

"Wh-Why are you crying...?" Lucy asked.

"Y-You might hate me now" Flare said while crying

"W-What? I don't hate you! Just tell me what happened?" Asked Lucy.

"M-Minerva told me yesterday to wait for her in the corridor, She didn't come but Gray passed by and at that moment Minerva came towards me and quickly pushed me and ran away without Gray noticing her. I fell on G-Gray and J-Juvia saw that...I don't want call off Minerva, She's the principal's daughter...And Levy is also being harrassed by Minerva" Said Flare, Lucy absorbed those words and understood two things.

First Thing, Flare was being used by Minerva to make Juvia hate Gray.

Second Thing, Levy is being used my Minerva again!

_But why_...

Lucy was thinking of the possibilities whether Minerva liked Gray or not in her maths class, _'One way to find out!' _Lucy thought, Tearing a piece of paper from her copy and wrote something, And threw it at Lisanna, Lucy pointed at Minerva, Lisanna understood and threw the page at Minerva. She read the message,

**"Can we talk on the rooftop?"**

**~Lucy.**

First, Minerva's eyes widened at the thought that Lucy found out that Minerva is hurting Levy. Then, Minerva smirked and nods her head, The school bell rang.

"Sorry, Levy-Chan! I can't walk you to house! My mother messaged me to walk for errands" Lied Lucy.

"It's alright" Levy replied, Lucy smiles and walks away.

**~Rooftop~**

"So...Why did you call me?" Minerva asked.

"Are you hurting my friends and Levy-Chan?" Asked Lucy.

"Lying will bring no good..I guess...Fine, I'll tell you" Minerva told Lucy about the cheer leading practice, When Levy insulted Minerva.

"You're hurting her just because you've been humiliated!" Yelled Lucy, She wanted to punch Minerva in the face soooo bad.

"Yeah...And I plan on doing that...I hurt Levy & her precious friends, The breakup of Juvia and Gray was my plan...Flare was just the bait" Smirked Minerva.

"But...Why aren't you hurting me?" Asked Lucy.

"I'll do that later, You're too boring to deal with" Chuckled Minerva, A vein popped on Lucy's head.

_'B-B-B-B-Boring?' _Thought Lucy.

"But you can't hurt me, My father is the head of the Magnolia Flight Agencies" Lucy said, Minerva glared at the blonde.

"Fine, I'll stop hurting Levy and your friends on one condition" Said Minerva.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

...

...

"You will have to date 'Natsu Dragneel' " Minerva said with a devious smirk.


	3. Confront

**False Love!**

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

"You have to date Natsu Dragneel" Minerva said with a devious smirk.

"Pft! I thought it would be difficult- HOLD THE FRICKIN PHONE! I CAN'T DATE THAT DUMB ASS! AND I BARELY KNOW HIM!" Lucy yelled in disapproval.

"So...You don't wanna help Levy?" Minerva asked in a mocking tone.

_'Gotta do this for Levy-Chan...For Levy-Chan! Yeah!' _Lucy reassured herself.

"Alright, It's a deal" Lucy said with a determined look but inside she was like '_Omg! My life is over!'_, Minerva smirks, "You have a month to make him yours" She said.

"And if you break this promise...You'll end up as a laughing stock in the whole school or perhaps the whole city!" Lucy said.

"How?" She asked, Still having her cool girl act, This made Lucy angry to the core.

"Ever heard of Sting Eucliffe?" Asked Lucy in the same mocking tone which was used by Minerva, Her eyes widened by the name and a blush formed on Minerva's cheeks...After a few seconds, Her whole face was red, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You w-w-w-wouldn't d-da-dare!" Minerva stuttered.

"You stalked him when you were young, Had or still have a over-sized Sting doll...What do people sell these days, Sent him love letters without revealing yourself and practice kissing him with your pillow which has a photo of Sting attached to it" Lucy declared.

"W-Who told you all this?!" Minerva asked, Pointing at Lucy while blushing.

"I eavesdropped you and Yukino talking 4 years ago in the field trip...You guys were such good friends,,,But now Master and Servant" Lucy said, Referring Minerva as the master and Yukino as the servant.

"A-Alright..F-Fine! But Yukino and me are a different matter! Don't you involve yourself" Minerva said while walking pass Lucy and went away. Lucy started hitting the wall multiple times, "Agh! Why Natsu out of all people!" She yelled, After a few minutes of punching the wall, Lucy sighed and left the school and walked towards her home.

"Tadaima!" She said as she entered her house, Two figures came rushing towards her.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuucy! Where were you? We were worried sick" Both of them yelled..

"I'm sorry, Mama and Papa, I got side-tracked" Lucy said.

"C'mon, Wash your hands...Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Layla said walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you know what this means, Lucy?" Asked Lucy's father, Jude.

"I sure do, Papa" Lucy replied, Grinning widely.

"FOOOOOTBALL!" Both Father and Daughter yelled in unison, A figure appeared behind them with a frying pan, "No television before dinner" Layla said in a frightening voice. "Yes Maam!" They replied, Scared shitless by Layla. They started eating then Jude got a phone call.

**_'Igneel! How are you, Friend?' Jude asked._**

**_'I'm great, Just arrived here with my son' Said Igneel._**

**_'Weren't you arriving tomorrow?' Jude asked._**

**_'We were lucky! Got in a early flight, I wanted to call you but too many luggage...And I was too tired' Confessed Igneel._**

**_'Don't lie to me! Grandine might did all the work' Jude said._**

**_'Haha! You got me...Well, Better get going, A lot of unpacking to be done' Igneel replied._**

The call ended, "Grandine...Huh?!" Layla asked her husband in a jealously tone, Her hair stood erect while clenching her knuckles.

"N-No! I-I was te-telling the truth" Jude said, Completely scared, Lucy giggled at her funny yet amazing family...Every day should be funny like this~~ Yeah~

_You have to date Natsu Dragneel..._

Lucy remembered, _'How can I make him my boyfriend in a month! It takes 3 years for celebrities!'_

And she started hitting her head on the table repeatedly.

"L-Lucy?" Her parents inquired, They were puzzled by their daughter's sudden outburst.

"Um...Dad...Who's Igneel?" Asked Lucy, Changing the subject.

"A very good friend of mine...He has a son who's a year older than you...Um...His name is Natsu" Her dad replied.

_'Holy mother of...' _

"Oh r-really?" Lucy asked, Sounding that she never knew Natsu.

"He's going to go to the same school as you" Lucy's father said. _'He's already in the school!' _Lucy thought.

'What is h-he like?" Lucy asked, Fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"He was a...

* * *

**Next Day**

Lucy walked inside the class, Her face was one of complete shock, She sat on a random chair.

"Lu-Chan? Earth to Lucy!" Levy asked, Waving her hand in front of her, Juvia was also doing the same, Lucy came back to her senses, "What happened?" Levy asked.

"N-Nothing...Just exhausted" Lucy said.

"Alright! Back to your seats" Porlyrusica said, Our Biology teacher, Lucy noticed that Minerva was absent and she was sitting on her chair which was behind Levy's seat. Lucy teared a page and wrote something and gave it Eclair, Who was sitting behind Natsu, And completely ignoring his presence. Eclair then gave it to Natsu, He read it,

**'Can we talk after school on the roof top?'**

**~Lucy**

He looked at Lucy, Then averted his gaze back to his notebook, After school.

"Sorry Levy! I can't walk you to your house! Some other time" Lucy said, Clasping her hands for forgiveness.

"It's alright! So..Bye!" Levy said, Lucy also said goodbye, Levy walked towards her house.

_'Are we drifting apart because of my attitude these past days?' _Levy thought, On the other hand, Lucy ran towards the school building and opened the door of the roof top, Natsu was standing there.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked in a very rude tone.

"B-Be m-my...u-uh" Lucy stuttered, Unable to say those word.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, Getting annoyed.

"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Please read my bio for details on my other Fanfictions! And I changed a few stuff in 'False Love' So please re-read it!_


	4. Let's Pretend!

**False Love!**

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Lucy yelled while blushing, Natsu took some time to absorb the words, She just said...His eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"D-Don't joke with me!" He said. Well..What Natsu didn't know that he came across the most persistent and a good actress blonde girl..._'Finally those three years of acting classes will be of use to me'_ She thought.

"T-That means...Y-You don't like me back?" Acted Lucy.

"N-No! I mean...I don't know you enough...Sorry" Natsu replied, Scratching his hair.

"Y-You already have a girl friend?" Lucy asked.

"Well...No" Natsu replied.

"Then why?" Lucy asked while crying fake tears.

"If I date you...Girls won't come after me and my popularity would start to fade cause I'm a play boy...So yeah!" Natsu said, Lucy punched him in the head, "SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S THE MOST LAME REJECTION, I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU'LL MAKE A GIRL LAUGH RATHER THAN MAKE HER CRY WHILE REJECTING THEM!" Lucy yelled on top of her lungs.

"Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Natsu yelled, Rubbing his head.

"I'll say it straightly! Go out with me, So that I can help my friend" Lucy said, Natsu not being the smartest in his family was dumbstruck, Annoyed by Natsu's stupidity, She pointed at him.

"No matter what, I'll **make **you go out with me!" She said.

"Listen here, Blondie...Nobody orders me around and I won't date you" Natsu replied.

"Guess, I'll have to tell you your secret" Lucy said while shrugging.

"What secret?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

_Lucy remembered the talk with her father last night..._

_'What is he like?' Lucy asked her father about Natsu._

_'He's a..._

"You were a murderer who killed many innocent people just for fun!" Lucy replied, Natsu's eyes widened and with a darkened expression walked towards Lucy, And for the first time Lucy felt scared, She moved back until her back was touching the cold wall. He was too close, Their faces inches apart, Natsu puts both of her hands above her head, pinning her to the wall.

"How did you know?" He asked, His grip around her hands tightened.

"Y...Your father and mine are close friends, So my father told m-me about y-you" Lucy replied.

"Y-You're h-hurting..m-me" Lucy said, He lets go of her hands.

"It's true...I was a murderer..." Natsu said while sighing.

"Don't you go telling me you 'lame' back story" Lucy said while smirking.

"Who's back story are you call'in lame?!" Natsu yelled.

"Forget it already, So we have a deal?" Lucy asked.

"First, Tell me the whole situation clearly" Natsu said.

"Okay, Go out with me...So that I can help my friend, If you won't I'll tell your little secret" Lucy replied.

"That is so not fair! I can't go out with you..." Natsu said.

"So, Let's just fake it?" Lucy said, She held out her hand.

"Alright! We'll just pretend" Natsu said, Shaking her hand.

Both of them went down stairs, "How much time...Do we have?" Natsu asked, Lucy thought for a second. "A month" She replied. "You guys are in deep shit, you know?" Natsu said. Lucy glared at him, "So are you..." She replied.

"Touché, Who's the master mind behind this?" Natsu replied.

"Minerva" Lucy said. They went outside, "Well...See you tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Like wise" Natsu replied, Lucy walked towards her house, Natsu did the same but he turned around, "I HATE YOU!" He yelled.

"SO DO I!" Lucy replied while smirking, And she went away.

Hatred between the two after their first talk..God...This story is gonna get troublesome!


End file.
